Never forget me
by Kagomelover666
Summary: Kagome dies by Kikyo's arrow, becomes an angel... Can't tell you more! Read to find out! (Continued)
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANY OF THE ORIGIONAL INUYASHA CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY!**

The mass around me was dark, what is happening? I tried to speak only to open my mouth and breath. It was the darkness of death, have I died? I look up to see a tunnel of stairs towards heaven. I am dead. How did I die? The memories suddenly flooded into my mind one word echoing through my mind. "Inuyasha," I continued the sentence with out thinking. "You are happy. Thank god." The light engulfed me, the slight pinch of wings came from my back, I looked up and saw a golden, glowing, olvel over my head. I knew I was an angel, it was final.

*_FLASHBACK_*

"Inuyasha!" My scream for him echoed acrost the sky. I jumped up, grabbed him, and pulled him down before the arrow could hit him. A flaring pink light zipped past his face, just in time.

"The hell was that for wench?"

"I JUST SAVED YOUR LIFE! DONT YOU SEE YET?! I LOVE YOU INUYASHA, YOU, NO BODY ELSE!" I quickly covered my mouth as the gang stared at me, including Kikyo. She had a glare that could kill you if you stared at it long enough. "AND _YOU_! YOU JUST TRIED TO _KILL_ INUYASHA, I DONT CARE IF YOU KILL ME **JUST DONT HURT INUYASHA!** He may be rough, but he has such a gentle caring side." I was acting brave again I instantly regretted what I said about dieing, all the soft words, kisses, and acward moments. I still loved him.

"Then die!" All the let downs, broken hearts, thoughts of disappearing, and arguments. I still loved him. Kikyo wanted him human, yet he loves her not me. I turn towards Inuyasha "Never forget me. I love you for you." Those were my last words as an arrow shot me strait in the heart and pinned me to the ground, as I mouthed "Bye, sorry for being a burden" to the group, they can all be happy again without me. All I did was get in the way.

*_END OF FLASH BACK_*

My surroundings return to the battle field as I saw the battle continue, the group was crying, even Inuyasha. Their powers increased though they were blinded by fear, they had no one to protect, no burden, no put downs. The only thing on there mind was Naraku. A bright light glowed around me and I see the groups injuries. The light flooded around them and they stopped and looked for who healed them, Kikyo be fan to tense and instantly took the credit. She had a human body that would turn back into clay if she lied. "I did it! It was good, right? I mean..." She was stuttering only one person believed it. I put up a barrier to block out Naraku and other enimes.

"Thank you Kikyo." Inuyasha said with the bottom of his heart. I began to get angry and a red light flooded out of Kikyo and took her her human flesh and replaced it with a cracked clay skin. By instinct Inuyasha rushed over to stop her from falling, my reactions took over and I blocked him, aparently I appeared to the human eyes. I couldn't speak, I could only give them images and mouth words.

"Kikyo is a liar, you fall for her and she will take you down with her." I mouthed and gave images to all of them Miroku was the one most capable of getting the full message.

"Kagome? Was that your spirit?" Miroku said egagarly, I was happy atleast one of them could here me a pink light flooded around Miroku and he took it as a yes. Then it turned a red-ish purple that began to circle Inuyasha. "You wanted to say good bye?" He asked confused. The purple light turned pink again and circled him. "Oh, so your saying bye. Who did you want to say it to? Eather way, good bye Kagome." I began to smile as a pink light flooded around the whole gang, not including Kikyo. I looked at Inuyasha he was speechless a silent tear raced down his cheek.

"Bye Kagome, you weren't a burden by the way." Suddenly things that happen while I was becoming an angel became visible to my thoughts.

*_FLASHBACK_*

"Kagome! KAGOME!" He began to hug my limp body, "I love you please, just come back to me." With no response Inuyasha began to pull my smiling body closer to him and cry. "Please... Please! Please come back." Kikyo tried to comfort him in an atemt to make him love her, it didn't work. He began to growl at her, and he turned demon _"Never forget me._ _I love you for you."_ The thought of those words brought him back to reality. "I love you please, please, please, please come back, I promise I will never forget you." he placed my body down and began to fight Naraku once one of his tenicles tried to absorb my body and the spiritual energy.

*_END OF FLASHBACK_*

I was tired the pink light vanished as I flew back into the sky. Good bye my friends and my one true love. Never forget me.

**_MAY BE CONTINUED IF REVIEWERS SAY TO SO MAY CONTINUE THE STORY_**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE ORIGIONAL INUYASHA CHARACTERS**

* * *

I sat on a puffy cloud and watched over my family. They didn't seem to remember or miss me. Silent tears ran down my cheeks as I saw Souta run over to the shrine. "Momma! Kagome hasn't come back yet, is she okay?" I instantly took it back after hearing those words. My mom walked up to him and wrapped her arm over him.

"I am sure she is, she has Inuyasha to protect her. Remember?" I looked at my finger, it had a red string attached to it, half of it gone like it was connected to something else. "But we still need to sleep. We can check tomorrow if she is back." As they walked inside together to sleep, I looked to my other side and saw Inuyasha and the rest of the gang walking away from a mound in the floor. Around it, parts of Naraku tried to absorb my body but we're reflected away by a barrier created by my spiritual power.

***FIFTY YEARS LATER***

Over the years, many things have happened. Kikyo wiped Inuyasha's mind and took out the part about her killing me and got him to marry her, Miroku and Sango had five kids but Miroku died shortly after by a controlled deity, Rin has found her husband and had two kids with him, Granpa and Mom died in a car accident, every time Inuyasha and Kikyo had a child it died shortly after, Souta married his crush from elementary school, but all the people I knew and loved visited me. All except my family and two others, Inuyasha and Kikyo. Even Shesshomaru visited my grave and paid respects. I would often see Inu no tashiō and Izayoi watching over their relatives and descendants. I would be called a "God" because, I can watch over two different eras and because I would do anything to help Inuyasha and my family.

"_Kagome... I am sorry that this has happened to you... Please, help my family strive... You must hate me for letting you be killed... But please... Please... Help my wife..._" I felt the voice connecting to me from two eras, the exact same words. _**Impossible**_... That was the only thing that came to mind... It can't be... I looked to the sides of me and saw Inuyasha over my grave at the exact same time getting up with tears and wiping them away with his sleeve. I went over to the current time zone and looked at Inuyasha. He wore the hat that I gave him so that he could go into public and normal clothes, probably Souta's old ones. I looked to his side to see Kikyo with her hand on his shoulder. Instantly I pushed them away from my buried skeleton. "_I will never forget you..._" Kikyo walked away quickly as Inuyasha tried to keep himself from punching the ground. His lip quivered as he walked away, I felt guilty for doing so and jumped down from the cloud, making myself visible.

"Inuyasha... I..." I felt the tears stream down my cheeks and walked closer to him. He grew scareder the closer I got to him so I pulled him to me and hugged him till he pushed away. "Please, just listen to me!" He turned around and looked at me with the look that he did only 550 years ago right before we fought Kaguya. My breath was taken away as I gasped for air.

"What? You wanted to tell me something, right?" I smiled at myself and felt silly for thinking that Kikyo has changed him.

"Yes, you remember me right?" He nodded and I felt confident to tell him once again. "You remember the fight? When... I died?" He suddenly looked hurt and looked away. As he did that I grabbed his chin and made him look at me. "She killed me, not him..." I gave him a kiss on the lips before flying back into the clouds to watch. I looked back to see him touching his lips in shock. "Angel kisses are good luck." I gave a blessing upon him as I watched over both times again.

* * *

**Please review for the continue! Also, thank you for the reviews on the previous chapter!**


End file.
